conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Yarphese Republic
The Grand Yarphese Republic, commonly referred to as Yarphei (IPA: jáɽfǝ̂ĭ, Vietnamese: Việtphờı, IPA ɸə̀ːj), is a military junta in Southeast Asia. It forms a wishbone-like shape on south mainland Southeast Asia. It is in control of the [[Province 41 (YPGN)|Mấuvınh Đão] (Islas Malvinas, also known as the Falkland Islands) and a quantity of territory on the continent of Australia. It is a major world power and core member of the Organization of Independent States. However, recent civil wars have torn apart the country and created a more homogenous Yarphese state on the Indochina Peninsula. Geography Yarphei is an elongated nation bordering the Gulf of Thailand. Almost the entire country has a coastal, tropical climate, with less precipitation in the north. The seasons are overall unchanging, and only Yarphese weather modification could change this. The mainland and Singapore Island are densely populated, as most former large cities grew up along the coast. Yarphese coasts mark the differences between regions. The Vietnamese Coast is generally flat and highly urbanized. The Southern Khmer coast is rural and dotted with islands, very popular among tourists. The Burmese Coast is known for its islands and fjords. The Southern Thai Coasts are known for lush islets. Finally the Malay coast is famous for its smooth, pristine beaches. Mountains can be found in Burmese and Khmer zones. Lakes and rivers are common due to the large amounts of precipitation. in the areas Mấuyın Islands The Mấuyın Islands, formerly the Falkland Islands, are Yarphese-conrtrolled islands off the coast of Argentina in the Atlantic Ocean. There are two main islands, the East Mấuvınh and the West Mấuvınh. Both are roughly the same in area. There are also dozens of smaller islands. The current population is around 81,900, but it is quickly changing, as there is currently immigration from Yarphei and emigration to the United Kingdom. The climate is marine west coast, with some rain and the occassional snowfall. Due to the size of the islands, the climate is mostly coastal. This is also due in part to the fact that few mountains rise above 700 m. The land is mostly infertile and more suitable for grazing, and plant life is scarce. Altogether, the Mấuyın Islands take up over 12,170 sq km. Yarphese Antarctic Territory Yarphei's most distant overseas possession, Yarphese Antarctic Territory, on Marie Byrd Land, has a harsh polar climate and is currently uninhabitable. From Walgreen Coast to the South Pole, the climate veries greatly. The interior has a colder temperature and receives less precipitation than the coast. However, temperatures rarely reach above zero in any part of the territory. Currently uninhabited, Yarphei plans to place several arcologies in the territory. Deimos Although the Yarphese claim to the northern half of the Martian moon Deimos is not internationally recognized, Yarphei still considers this desolate lop-sided sphere filled with craters as part of its over-space dependencies. Yarphei has conducted several studies utilizing a nearby sattelite and it plans to settle the moon using artificial gravity in the near future. Yarphese Australia Yarphei owns a quantity of tropical forest and grassland in northern Australia, centred at the first VLA base at Admiralty Bay. The land is mostly dry, with more temperate climates in the north. There are several plateaus such as Arnhem Land. The largest city is Darwin, located on the coast, near Melville Island. Another dislocated part contains the Cape York Peninsula and the Torres Strait Islands, which are used to control that strait. Yarphei owns an economic zone in former Papua New Guinea, centred at Daru, which is considered part of Yarphese Australia. The Papuan government hopes to stimulate its economy through trade with Yarphei. History Before Yarphei The land today known as Yarphei began as several Asian kingdoms. In these times, it was necessary to have a manageable compact domain. The area's ports were very prosperous, and several major ports formed along the coasts. By the late 20th century, the area containing Yarphei was split into the countries of Singapore, Malaysia, Thailand, Cambodia, and Vietnam. Preparation for Formation In 1991, a group of Vietnamese radicals formed in Western Australia. They called themselves the VLA, the Vietnamese Liberation Army. Their goal was to "liberate" the land along the Gulf of Thailand and take it over. The major ports would produce large amounts of revenue, and they could be exploited using high tariffs. Each city would be conquered by force. Their political scientists planned the empire to stretch from Ho Chi Minh City to Singapore. The empire, in modern times, would not necessarily have to be a strategic, compact shape. The group membered approximately 114,000 by early 1994. Invasion of Ho Chi Minh City The mayor of Ho Chi Minh City in 1994 was somewhat corrupted, and the VLA quickly forced him into agreeing to hand over Ho Chi Minh City. In August 1994, VLA forces swept through Ho Chi Minh City. The Vietnamese army reacted, but the mayor of Ho Chi Minh City was quick to hand over the city. An enemy of Vietnam, the mayor then went into hiding among the VLA. A month of fighting ensued, and Ho Chi Minh was cut off from the rest of the world physically until the city's and Vietnam's government surrendered the city. On 30 September 1994, the VLA flag was raised over Ho Chi Minh City, and the name was reverted to Saigon. Formation of the Grand Yarphese Republic :Main article: Formation of the Grand Yarphese Republic After gaining independence, the VLA found they had many duties of which to take care. They elected Aaron Tran, at age 39, to the position of premier. Tran worked immensely for two months after independence. He gave himself the name Trầng Chúp Long and conlanged Yarphese within two days. He worked for a week on writing the national anthem "The Yarphese Pledge" and two weeks on a book of the same name. He spent one week creating several propaganda posters. The rest of the time he planned out an extremely complex pentacameral government system for Saigon as well as the entire Yarphese Republic. The Yarphese March :Main article: Yarphese March In 1995, with an army of about 550,000, Long sent troops in a march directly inland. He cut off much of Southern Vietnam, and sent other troops on a coastal march south to the Mui Bai Bung. His troops took each city until they converged near Cambodia. From there, he ordered the troops on. They entered Cambodia, and easily took the port cities. They attempted to take over Phnom Penh, but were stopped by the Cambodian government. The most difficult challenge was capturing Pailin, a famous Khmer Rouge stronghold. However, the republic continued to grow until approximately one-third of Cambodia was owned by the Yarphese Republic. Although the formerly inexperienced soldiers gained military skill, the fight for Thailand was extremely difficult. It involved taking over the capital in Bangkok. The army marched into Thailand and were immediately met with resistance by Thai soldiers as well as United Nations soldiers. The fighting continued for two months before the army, now numbering one million, reached Bangkok. The fighting there lasted for eighteen days until all eighty thousand Yarphese soldiers were taken prisoners in Bangkok. Long ordered four hundred thousand soldiers to Bangkok, and this army was successful using guerilla tactics. The Thai government fled to Chiang Mai, and the Yarphese army continued the Yarphese March. The army spread Yarphei to the point that it landlocked Thailand's mainland, although the army was not able to take control of Phuket. At the same time, another Yarphese military invasion was taking place in Malaysia. The coastal ports were claimed, but this did little damage since these ports were largely lightly populated. The final battle of the Yarphese March was at Johor Bahru. Weakened by loss of regional trade, Singapore quickly surrendered to Yarphei on 31 March 1996, marking the first Singapore Day. The empire was complete, and Yarphei had already become one of Asia's most prosperous countries. Yarphei's nominal GDP quickly rose to about 492 billion. Socialist Era In mid-1996, Long and the former VLA established a Maoist regime. He initiated the Grand Yarphese Plan, eliminating private property, and imposing strict regulations. Approximately two million died as a result of this, and the plan was abandoned in 1999. In the mean time, propaganda was plentiful and Long had created a cult of personality through his musical and literary works. Conversion to Military Junta In 1999, on the Vietnamese Tết, Long devoted himself to the teachings of Buddhism, denouncing his atheism. He set up a military government, but encouraged privacy within one's own home. The United Nations, nevertheless, did not support this idea. In 2006, Long ordered a capital city to be built to replace Saigon. The site was an old village along the coast of former Thailand between Songkhla and Surat Thani. The city was renamed after him, and he moved to his palace here on 18 November 2007. Belligerent Era Yarphei began accumulating territory and fighting against what it called Western Imperialism. In addition to its territory on the Gulf of Thailand, Yarphei began to use diplomacy and coercive measures to annex various Free Cities around the world. However, as they were unprofitable, most were promtply returned. Yarphei maintained the Falkland Islands following the Second Falklands War. Additionally, Yarphei expanded its territory in Asia to encompass parts of Burma, Indonesia, Papua New Guinea, and Australia. Despite Yarphese efforts to create hegemony in Southeast Asia, Yarphei found itself unable to maintain these territories, and lost most of its territory to various rebellions. During the Yarphese Civil War, dozens of rivaling factions competed for land on the Malay peninsula and in Australia. By the end of the war in April 2012, Yarphei's control was limited to the Torres Strait, the Mầuyın Islands, and Yarphei's Vietnamese and Khmer zones. Gale Movement Yarphei made many reforms in the movement, known as Phongtrào Cườı-omsòm. The movement entailed several new changes to Yarphese political and strategic policy: *Many new permissions are given to citizens of Yarphei, including the right to vote for some of their leaders. *Yarphei's worldwide foreign policy will be modeled after the idea of a modern thassalocracy *Internal development will seek to create canals and offshore works to increase productivy, and shift jobs into maritime and port technology. Government :Main article: Vietnamese Liberation Army The government has been ruled by the VLA since founding, and is a unique specimen of a pentacameral legislature. Every VLA member except premier Trầng Chúp Long and other close officials and relatives takes part in the government. The VLA is split into five groups, including the Chamber of Council, the Chamber of Commerce, the Upper Chamber, the Lower Chamber, and the Periphery. The first four are chamber of the legislature, and collectively they form a fifth chamber. The Chamber of Council The Chamber of Council is composed of the top Yarphese military officials. It has twenty-two members, led by Trầng Chúp Long. The military decisions are made and executed in this chamber. The requirements are that a member must be a top military official, twenty years of age, a Yarphese citizen, and having lived in Yarphei or on official international government work for fifteen years (or else have participated in the Yarphese March). This chamber meets in the Reunification Palace in Saigon. It meets once every second and last Monday in times of peace, and once every four days in times of war (not including weekends). The Chamber of Commerce The Chamber of Commerce is composed of ninety members of the VLA. Like the Chamber of Council, it is led by Trầng Chúp Long. Most economic decisions are made in this chamber. To join, one must be twenty-four years of age, having lived in Yarphei for eighteen years (or else have participated in the Yarphese March), and being a Yarphese citizen. This chamber meets on the third Friday of each month in the Chamber of Commerce in Kampot. The Upper Chamber The Upper Chamber, with its two-hundred eighty members, approves the decisions made by the Chamber of Council, Chamber of Commerce, and Lower Chamber. However, their decisions are not effective upon the Chamber of Council in times of war. It is led by Long's wife Thùy Rố Ngọc. It meets in Kuala Terengganu the Wednesday after every second and last Monday of each month. One must be thirty-five to join, and must have lived in Yarphei for five consecutive years (or else have participated in the Yarphese March). The members are elected by the VLA. The Lower Chamber The Lower Chamber makes miscellaneous decisions not delegated to the Chamber of Council or Chamber of Commerce. It is led by Trầng Chúp Long. It members fifty who meet in the Lower Chamber in Singapore the same days as the Chamber of Commerce. There is one representative from each province elected by citizens of that province, and the rest are elected by popular vote. The Periphery The periphery includes all six million VLA members except those in chambers. They are allowed to vote in all elections collectively with the chamber members. To be a member of the VLA, one must be in the armed forces and have shown to be loyal to Yarphei. The Premier :Main article: Trầng Chúp Long The premier is the supreme ruler of Yarphei, currently Trầng Chúp Long. The premier is the final decision-maker in Yarphei. He lives in Tranh Chup-yar City. His wife holds the position of leader of the Upper Chamber. The Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch in Yarphei is the Supreme Court. It is composed of forty-eight members appointed by the premier. They are split into six groups so they can handle eight cases at once. It handles approximately two-thousand one-hundred cases a year. The law system in Yarphei is one of the most efficient in the world, due to reforms during the Gale Movement. The Military The Yarphese military includes the army, navy, and air force. The VLA are distributed equally among each of the three. The chief of military is the premier. The armed forces also act as the police, and closely monitor public activity. Economy Yarphei's economy, through AFTA, is growing to become one of the most advanced economies in Asia as a member of the Asian Free Trade Agreement. However, it was affected by the East Asia Financial Crisis in 1997, and then the Grand Yarphese Plan was almost financially destruction. Third, high protectionism and trade embargoes have further damaged the trade industry. Nevertheless, the Yarphese GDP is extremely high due to the large amounts of industrial and agricultural technology devised by scientists. The currency of Yarphei is the Yarphese Huo, which is worth approximately US$ 0.133. The value is tied to a combination of wood, certain spices, and certain precious metals. In 2002, when the Grand Yarphese Plan was put into effect, almost all industries were nationalized. However, when the government converted to a military junta, Trầng Chúp Long allowed privatization, although he closely monitored all businesses. The economy was privatized in what was known as the Grand Tiger Movement. The population of Yarphei was divided into several corporations without limit. The plan was unexpectedly successful due to careful planning and coordination by the Vietnamese Liberation Economists of Yarphei. Agriculture Yarphei is the world's largest user of vertical agriculture, with food raised in multistory buildings. This was developed in order to overcome the small space and trade embargoes. Vertical farms are plentiful in almost all major cities in Yarphei. In the highland areas of Yarphei, traditional, terraced agriculture is more common. Throughout Yarphei, the most common crops grown are rice, fruits, and spices. In vertical farms, foreign plants such as corn and wheat are grown. Yarphese Basil, a new variety of basil developed in Yarphei, is becoming widespread. Industry Industry is Yarphei's largest source of income and largest employer. Almost all major cities in Yarphei have large industrial complexes. There are a variety of productions, varying by cities. Due to the trade embargoes, Yarphei has been forced to be self-sufficient in productions. During the socialist era, the VLA sent the cities' population to work in factories. However, as the government became more conservative, people were encouraged into the services. Now, industry only slightly prevails over the services. The power in Yarphei comes mainly from the eleven nuclear reactors throughout Yarphei. However, the energy consumption per person is much lower than most countries. Tourism Tourism has dwindled considerably since the VLA took power, but it is still a large source of income. Yarphese officials have several directed tours throughout Yarphei, visiting many of the temples and city sights. They are the only allowed form of tourism in Yarphei, but have been rated overall satisfactory by their two-million tourists every year. Taxes Taxes are equal for all in the Yarphese work force. Every member of the work force must pay 28% income tax to the government. Taxpaying is strictly enforced, and those with a debt of larger than 45% of their annual income accused of tax evasion are sent to forced labor camps. Culture :Main article: Culture of Yarphei The culture before the Grand Yarphese Republic was extremely varied, from the Muslim and Indonesian areas near Singapore to the Christian areas in Vietnam. Trầng Chúp Long decided to implement a unified Yarphese culture. The culture began as a communist, secular one, but in 1999, this changed. All were required to convert to Buddhism, or at least go through the motions. Several who refused were exiled to nations outside Yarphei. Long introduced a new style of music based on that of Vietnam, Thailand, and China, mixed with western influences, which is now broadcasted on all Yarphese music radio stations. Each region of Yarphei would be allowed to keep its own art styles (as long as they were of no religion other than Buddhism). However, the "official" style of art is a fusion of traditional Vietnamese and Buddhist art. Holidays There are several holidays that were created by the premier Trầng Chúp Long after independence. Some are traditional Buddhist holidays and others celebrate Yarphei. Regions are allowed their own official holidays, although they cannot hold a religion other than Buddhism. Interesting Facts *Yarphei uses the Metric system, but uses a variation of a fusion of the Vietnamese and Thai Lunar calendars. *There are over eleven million members of the Vietnamese Liberation Army, making up almost 12% of the population. *Only VLA members and their families are allowed to use the Internet. *91% of Yarphese households own a television. *Telephone is the largest form of communication in Yarphei, and is monitored. *Yarphei is the first country to officially declare in its national education standards, "Students must understand that it was not Christopher Columbus or the Vikings who first contacted America after the Ice Age, but rather the Austronesians of Rapanui who visited the area in the 4th century CE." Foreign Relations Foreign relations were reset at the Gale Movement of 2011. Category:Regions Category:Yarphei Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Countries on Earth Category:Worlds Category:Country